Unbroken
by HungerGamesFreak7
Summary: Broken. Bruised, scarred, insecure, and absolutely broken. Or at least i thought i was. People have helped me since then.
1. Chapter 1

Broken. Bruised, scarred, insecure, and absolutely broken. Or at least i thought i was. People have helped me since then. Ever since that...eventful night I started to feel a little better. Almost 2 years ago somebody started to realize something wasn't right. I was doing a pretty good job at hiding it, but my nosy best friend,Demi Lovato,  
noticed. She started to ask questions, and some of them i couldn't answer. Like "Why do you always go to the bathroom after every meal?" My answer "I drank a lot." She didn't believe me. The first time she actually saw my wrists close up she asked,"What happened to your wrists?" My answer...well i didn't have an answer. That's when she started to realize something was up, but she didn't want to go to my grandparents right away, because she wasn't sure if what she thought was true, she didn't want to believe it. She went to my brother instead. By the time he put two and two together i was all ready in my room thinking...okay enough of the rambling! I'm just gonna give you a shortened version of the long long story. So here it goes... When i was 8 years old i was being bullied. I was being called names and getting beat up. The words they said hurt more than the punches they threw. Things started getting worse...i was depressed and thought i was ugly. Nobody wanted to be my friend... until the new girl, a little girl with brown hair and wearing bright clothes that didn't really match, came up to me and asked if she could be my best friend. I was jumping for joy...somebody ACTUALLY wanted to be my friend! She had said BEST friends!:) Anyway moving on.. she was an awesome friend (still is) and she made me happier. She was like the sister i always wanted. We were an awesome duo! That year we had so much fun, and she was my only friend i had. My life was pretty good, minus the bullying. I found out i was going to be a big sister! Then i found out my mom was having TWINS! AWESOME!=D Then it was time for the little kiddies to be born! They were both healthy and everything was going great!  
Fast forward to the next year, the twins were 1. I had just turned 9 on December 24.  
Keep in mind that during ALL THIS i knew a HUGE secret, that one day i would be a bigger part in. Instead of boring you with all the little details I'm going to cut to the chase. I watched my mom get murdered...ON MY BIRTHDAY. My older brothers and dad saved me and the twins. I went back into my depression, and it was worse than before. The bullying worsened,and over the next year i started to become bulimic. I self-harmed. It slowly started to get worse, but the bulimia didn't get very serious. The cutting was worse, and i was more depressed then ever. Nobody noticed the cutting or me being thinner. I wasn't super anorexic but i was definitely thinner than i was supposed to be.  
The only thing people noticed was me being depressed, but my family whole was depressed. Fast forward almost two years, i turned 10 a few months ago and the twins are 3 1/2.  
My week was going good i was pretty distracted so i wasn't cutting as much. I had just gotten back from a school field trip. People whispered and pointed at me the whole time. When i go home i found out my father was in a really bad car accident, and he didn't make it. It was a pile up, and he was on bottom. I cried myself to sleep that night. The next day i found out i wouldn't be able to live with my brothers and sisters and that i had to go up for adoption. Nobody wanted to adopt a sad, depressed little girl. I cried myself to sleep every night until i ran out of tears. A year later,I was 11, My big brother Derek was 18 so he could adopt me and my siblings. We lived in a apartment for 2 years. Demi was still my best friend.. ONLY friend i should say.  
My 3 older brothers all had jobs and all of us except Derek were going to school. I didn't get to go to his graduation:(. We had a routine going and it was the same thing everyday.  
OH! I almost forgot!(sarcastic) I just happened to phase into a FREAKING WEREWOLF. Then i found out all my brothers were werewolves too. They said it was unusual for me to phase so early, but our dad dieing probably caused it to happened. It's what caused Scott and Justin (my brothers) to phase too. Demi's family knew about it because her dad was a werewolf,but she didn't know until a few months later. My dad was the alpha, and when he died Derek took over.  
Now 4 years later, with the help of my family, I have quit cutting and i am now completely back to normal(as in I'm not bulimic and I'm back to normal now BUT they still watch my wrists and stuff like that.) So...ya sorry this was all boring but that's my story:/

So, what did you think?

I know it's not the best intro thing, but hey it's my first time EVER writing a story!

Anyway, you should keep reading:)...


	2. Chapter 2 Suprise

Beep. Beep. Beep. Bee-

I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock and felt it break.I opened my eyes and looked at it screen that was supposed to be lit up was now black and had a crack down the middle of it. Oh how I hate Mondays. I groaned and rolled out of bed making a thump when I hit the hard wood floor. I slowly got up off the floor, and drug myself to mine and my little sisters bathroom. Our bathroom separated our two rooms, Derek(my oldest brother) and Max(youngest brother) share a room, and so do Justin and Scott.  
I turned the shower on and got in, letting the water turning from cold to warm wake me I was done I got out and got dressed in this .com/selena_margarita_magdalena_russo/set?id=42951038 . I didn't feel like straitening my hair so just let it get curlier as it dried. I walked, more like shuffled, down the hallway,not bothering to pick my feet up. You can probably tell I'm not really a morning person(-.-). On my way to the kitchen i managed to trip a few times, but i went into Scott and Justins room and tried wake them up. Then when I got to the kitchen I made myself some toast, and then I started making eggs and bacon. When I was almost done Derek came into the kitchen.  
"Mornin'" he said.  
"Mornin'" was all i said back.  
Apparently he was still half asleep but as soon as i put the bacon on he smelled it, he whipped around and smiled."You're gonna make me extra, right?"  
"Shh!.. Ramona and Max are still asleep!" I yelled/whispered.  
"Sorry..." he smiled apologetically(sp?), and walked over to me and gave me a big bear hug.  
"You know your not getting extra bacon, right?"  
He mumbled "yeah yeah i know..."  
I laughed. I also realized Scott and Justin weren't up yet.  
"Hey Derek,can you go get Scott and Justin up please?"  
"or YOU could go wake them up and I could watch the food and make sure it doesn't burn." I gave him a look. "Yeah, I figured.." he said as he walked towards their room. I heard mumbling then Scott yelled"No! wai-" he was cut off by a loud thump. I tried not to laugh when Justin came running in the kitchen, pulling his pants up, yelling,"I'm up! I'm up!" Derek walked in the kitchen after that, and Scott slowly came in behind him rubbing his head.  
"I like it better when she wakes us up!"he said and motioned to me.  
"Well you should have gotten up earlier..the FIRST time I tried wake you up."  
"Soorryy..." Scott and Justin said in unison. I looked at the clock.  
"5:28," I read out loud,"I still can't believe we all have to wake up this early...well everybody but Max and Ramona."  
"We used to all the time. We just got used to sleeping in for a while.."Derek said as he walked over to me,snatching a piece from the first batch of bacon that I made. I took notice that he glanced at my wrists, but I'm used to it. For a while he would walk up me and say 'Let me see.' and I would show him my wrists..BUT he only did that 'cause I used to just say no to him before..now I understand that they just care about my health. I know he is pretty sure i won't ever do it again, he told me once, but he still checks and I appreciate it:)

"How come he gets a piece?" Justin wined.

"Yeah that's no fare!"Scott agreed

"Because I'm not acting like a baby. Unlike you two." He chuckled. I was just smiling, trying not to bust out laughing at them.  
"Guys we need to lower our voices so we don't wake them up."I said still trying to hold back laughter. The phone rang and Derek answered it quickly, so it wouldn't wake Ramona and Max up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Derek Russo?"  
"Yes, who is this?"  
"I don't think you'll remember me but I'm Charlie Swan. Me and your parents used to be good friends." I looked at Derek mouthing 'Do you remember him?' Derek thought for a second."Do you remember Billy Black?"  
"Oh yeah! i remember you guys!.. Don't you have a daughter?...Isabella?"  
"Yes, yes that's her! Although she'd kill me if I called her that,"he laughed at himself,"Anyway, I just heard about what happened yesterday.." he said referring to our parents.  
"Yeah I'm sorry we didn't call you guys or something."  
"Oh no it's okay! I was just talking to Billy earlier and he had an idea-"he was cut off by somebody shouting "Dad I'm leaving!" "Okay bye see you after school!" It sounded like he pulled the phone away from his ear while he yelled this.  
"Sorry about that."  
"It's okay. What were you saying?" Charlie paused, then he said,  
"Oh yeah! I was talking to Billy Black earlier and he had an idea. What would you guys say about a little reunion?"  
"Um.. what do you mean?"  
"All of us come down there to see you guys and catch up and stuff.."Charlie said. Derek looked at all of us. We shrugged "Yeah" and "Sure" me, Scott, and Justin whispered. I was still cooking so i got a few plates out, trying to be quiet, and started making our plates.  
"Sounds good, but who all would be coming?"  
"I'm not sure who all is coming.. I think me,Bella,Billy,his son,Harry Clearwater and his family...That's all I know but Billy said there would be more..Is that okay?"  
"Yeah of course!"  
"Were all probably gonna get hotel rooms-" Derek cut him off.  
"No, no, no you guys don't have to do that. We have extra rooms and empty houses on the farm." To be honest I have no idea why our parents have extra houses on the farm...I mean we were kinda rich but we were never spoiled. I mean Derek didn't let me have my first phone until I was 14. I started handing the guys their plates, and we sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.  
"Really? Are you sure it won't be a problem? I mean we could alwa-"  
"Nope! It's fine trust me! So when do yall wanna come up?"  
"How's this saturday?"  
"Good"  
"Um, how about I have Billy call you later to tell you who all is coming?"  
"My brothers and I won't be home, we have to run some errands." Lie. They had patrol, which i was grateful that I didn't. "Selena will be home though."  
"Oh okay! I'm sure Billy would love to talk to her! I remember when Billy's boy, Jacob, and her would play together-that was so long ago..man that makes me feel old." Charlie and Derek laughed.  
"Okay just tell him to call some time after 3:15, she'll be home from school by then."  
"Okay. Will do! Good talking to ya!"  
"You too, Bye!"  
"Bye!" They hung up.  
"That was random."Scott said "Yep."Justin agreed as they got up for seconds.  
Well this should be interesting.


End file.
